Grave Of Allen
by Miss.Jessi-Pon
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal mission, just get his master and go. Unfortunately that's not the way it played out. CrossxAllen. There is a lemon in there.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, this would never ever happen in the real story, that's the beauty of fanfics though.**

**Hope you like this; it's a plot bunny I just had, so please read. Defiantly an AU type of thing, but not to AUey. This is right after China. I thought it would be a good fanfic. That and I've always wanted to write CrossxAllen. But I still want him to have his sword so…. We're going to pretend he's already hit critical point…. **

**Miss. Jessi_Pon**

It was a normal mission for Allen, go to the next town over and pick his Master up from the bar he passed out at. Not even a mission. The bar was called 'Bill's Bar', pretty self-explanatory. So here Allen was, in a train heading to Brent, England, to pick up his idiotic Master, General Cross Marian. In fact Allen was pissed that Komui even sent him. The boy knew…. Just knew…. That his irresponsible dimwitted Master was going to have a bill to pay. A BIG bill. Heads would roll if they expected Allen to pay a dime. Allen's hand clenched around his suitcase handle.

Allen didn't like being alone, not at all… especially on trips. The trip is only 30 minutes long, and Allen already feels like he's been on the trip for a day. Allen checked his pocket-watch for the fifth time this trip, a total of twenty minutes had passed. Allen sighed, closed his pocket watch and leaned back in his chair.

When the train stopped and Allen heard the conductor call for Brent he practically threw himself off of the seat. He walked calmly outside, into the station and began on his search for the bar. Allen walked up to a man and asked the location of the bar. The man showed him and Allen walked inside. Allen went right up to the bartender and asked if he'd seen a man with long red hair and half a mask on his face.

"Thanks for coming and picking him up. I was afraid I'd have to keep him here." The bartender said.

"Believe me when I say, I to, would be afraid if he stayed here." Allen said as the man opened the door. And there Allen's master was knocked out on a bed. "This may be the first time he ever actually passed out from drinking." Allen sighed. "How much?"

"67 Guineas…." Allen sighed at the price and paid from his pocket. When the bartender asked how he had the money on him, he smiled and replied simply, "Pocket change." The man just looked at the boy with shock as he picked the man up dragging the man's feet to the hotel down the street.

When Allen got inside the hotel he paid for the nicest room they had, damn Cross and his tendencies. When he put Cross on the bed he went in his suitcase and grabbed two things, pain killers; in which he got a glass of water and set them down by his master's bed, and a very nice outfit. He quickly undressed and dressed himself. That way when Cross woke, he wouldn't throw Allen anywhere for being distasteful. He took of Cross's shoes then his, too keep the hotel room cleaner. Also his master hated sleeping in socks with a passion.

Allen heard groaning; he turned and looked at his master. He opened the pill bottle and took two out to give to his master. His master opened his eyes. He looked at the glass of water and pain killers on the night stand. He looked drunkenly in front of himself and saw his apprentice. He chuckled to himself.

"Just like the good ole days, eh- Allen?" He asked gruffly as he tried to control his slurring. Allen just smiled at the man.

"Exactly like the good old days." Allen replied. "Do you want your pain killers?"

"I-I can't move my body right now you'll have to feed me them." Cross said inwardly smirking.

"Eh?" Allen asked his face blank in disbelief. "How?"

"Put the pills in your mouth, fill your mouth with water, and give me the pill." Cross said calmly like explaining to a two-year-old. Allen did as he was asked, but kept hesitating, "Hurry the fuck up brat my head is killing me!" Cross yelled and it was that second Allen swooped down and fed Cross the pills. Once Allen got the pills in Crosses mouth he quickly stopped and turned around. His face was bright red. He began to walk away, but Cross took ahold of Allen's wrist. He quickly turned Allen around and kissed him.

Allen promptly tried to shove him away, not wanting to be Cross's whore for the night. Despite his efforts Cross was stronger, bigger and… well very horny at the moment. So he pulled Allen toward him, and rolled over so Allen was on bottom. The elder began to kiss the boy again this time with more passion. Tongue had soon gotten involved. Cross ran his tongue against the roof of the boy's mouth. The boy moaned, loud. Just like Cross liked it. (Allen would be loud, it's a fact!)

"Eh- so you're loud huh? This'll be fun." Cross muttered once they broke the kiss. He began unbuttoning Allen's shirt, in which he was getting frustrated at all the little stupid buttons. Allen was having a similar problem with his master's general jacket. Allen let out a frustrated noise and finally got it off, along with the shirt. They were soon kissing again. The general took off his student's pants and looked at his creamy long pale legs.

"What? Do you shave your legs or something?" Allen being a virgin just blushed and began to kiss Cross again, as he loosed Crosses pants. The red head soon was pantsless and panting. Cross put three fingers in Allen's mouth and told the boy to wet them. When he was satisfied he took out the fingers and gathered the boy in his arms. He then found Allen's asshole and plunged one finger inside. Allen's face scrunched up in pain. Cross put two in then and began to scissor at the opening, getting ready for the third, then suddenly Allen's back arched up and he moaned in pure pleasure.

Cross smirked, and took the fingers out and just about ripped off both of their boxers. The white haired boy looked up at Cross just as Cross pushed himself in. Allen almost screamed in the pain. The only reason he didn't was because as soon as the man was in he put his lips on Allen's, silencing all the pained noises. They broke apart and Allen suddenly gasped him pleasure. Cross took that as the go ahead, and began thrusting into the boy.

"Ah! GOD! Ma-ah-ster! Faster!" The boy cried. He moaned louder each time his master began going faster and harder. Soon he reached his climax. His still gloved hands clawed as his master's pack, not leaving one scratch. Not one thrusts later, his master had cummed also. Cross took himself out of Allen and fell asleep keeping the boy in his grip. The boy had long since fallen asleep. (I am so proud of my first lemon!)

Cross woke up early than the boy in his arms. Now unfortunately, there were two things wrong. Cross vividly remembered what happened last night, and he was defiantly not gay or bi. So when he saw his very naked, very sexy apprentice on his chest he nearly jumped in fright. Cross was pretty sure he only liked vagina and boobs, not cock and ass. Allen snuggled into the chest of a very freaked out Cross Marian and smiled. Cross shook they boy awake. The boy took one long dreamy stare at the man. It only took a second to notice who it was. Then he jumped off, and grabbed the sheet and held it up to his chest. Looking very, very embarrassed.

"M-m-master Cross… how… um how are you this morning?" Allen asked.

"Fine." He replied curtly. "Get dressed we have to go to Edo." Allen quickly got dressed and picked his nicer outfit inside the suitcase.

So they began their (for Allen painful) long trip to Edo. Once they got there they were mauled by 5 level threes. Normal having 2 generals fight against 5 level threes would be easy. Well, unfortunately only four were out, one hiding. Allen's left eye whorled to life and saw the akuma heading for his master from behind. He quickly jumped in the way and felt a sickening snap. The last thing he remembered was his master saying this, "Idiot apprentice."

*on the ark*

The fight with Tyki Mykk was difficult, Kanda, Lavi, and Krory decided. They were protecting Lenalee from the man. Since she was sorta useless. The fight looked about to an end, exorcists losing, when suddenly a giant hole came from the ground. He had a two coffins with him one, the one he used, was black and gold.

The man looked at the boys, and Kanda. They were all rags and tags. Kanda the closest simply muttered out "General Cross." Cross patted his hair when he noticed the three boys.

"Nice innocence, boy, but you're all Rags." He held out his hand. Kanda stared at it. Then the man's hand kept going, taking hold of part of the material, and throwing Kanda, "You're filthy!" He then pointed at the other two. "Only clean people and woman can stay next to me." They ran. He began to take the chains of the black and gold one. He held two fingers out as he extended his arm and chanted, "_On Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru!" _A tall woman in a big dress and butterfly mask came out of the black coffin.

Kanda was swearing. "If the general's here. Where's Moyashi? Wasn't he supposed to be with the general? And what's going on."

"I've heard it's just a rumor that General Cross has more than one Anti-akuma weapon, One he calls grave of Maria and Judgement. But maybe he has three." Lavi said.

"Activate!" Cross said, as the woman began to sing, "Magdala Curtain! Grave of Maria!" He yelled as he took her hand in his. Unknown to them they disappeared from sight, "I made the kids leave the stage!" He told Tyki. Tyki looked around, trying to find them, but no prevail. He whipped out Judgement. But it soon became apparent it wasn't working.

"Where's the boy? I was looking forward to a fight with him." Tyki said.

"I owe that boy my life." Cross muttered so quietly they had to strain to hear. The exorcists began to worry. "Idiot apprentice its time."

The next coffin was White with silver trimmings and silver chains. He began pulling off the chains and stood ready to cast the spell. _"On Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru!" _The door of the coffin opened just as the chains flew of, "Sword of Exorcism! Grave of Allen!" Allen stepped out. He was wearing His normal outfit of a button up shirt vest and slacks; he still had the blood red ribbon around his neck. To top everything off he had his Crown Clown mask in front of his face. Instead of his left arm he had a sword that was opposite to the Earl of Millennium's. This of course was noticed. "Release!" And Cross began calling out attacks. Soon Tyki was defeated and Cross put Maria back in her coffin. Cross took everyone to the fourteenth's room. Cross looked up at the mirror.

"You're still there huh?" Cross said everyone looked at the mirror, they saw how Allen's shadow was replaced by a mass of dark swirls. "I'm sorry you're vessel died…" He said quietly. He gave Allen another command. "Muscian! Release! Grave of Allen!" And so Allen walked over to the piano and began to play. Soon Allen was singing along.

'Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikui kuno tositsukia  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni ai

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo  
Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisuwo'

"I wish the ark was restored." Cross said as the whole ark repaired itself. They all looked at Allen then Cross. They picked up General Tiedoll and the group outside the ark. The time innocence immediately affected Allen and he was brought back to life. His mask fell off with a clang. Cross picked up the mask. Allen took them all home.

Cross put an arm around Allen's waist and told everyone he would tell them what happened later. They soon were at Black Order headquarters. Miranda was forced to deactivate her innocence and people screamed in horror in what happened to Allen. They watched as a big gaping hole in his stomach open and closed again. And Cross put the mask back on and frowned. "Amen." He put Allen back in his coffin and walked his two coffins to his room.

When everyone woke up two weeks later he explained what happened.

"On our way to the Ark, We were attacked by 4 level threes, and I didn't notice the 5th one coming, and he took the whole shot for me." He told them. He smirked, "But look at the bright side at least he didn't die a virgin!"

**I'm sorry I always make Allen die…. This has been in my head for ages. I hope you like it though!**

**_Pon**


End file.
